


Kiss Me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily is cleaning up the common room when she get captured by an arm chair. A fluffy little one-shot. L/J





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

KISS ME

It was late and most of the Gryffindors were tucked snugly in their beds. Lily wasn't. She got up and stretched. She had been working on an assignment for Arithmancy and had gotten carried away. At least she had finished it, even though it was due in two weeks.

She cleaned up the table where she had been working and put away all her books. Then she started tidying the Common Room, even though that was the House Elves' job. She had inherited her tidy gene from her mother. She liked things tidy. Wandering around muttering about silly Gryffindors leaving things lying about when they shouldn't be she was suddenly nabbed about the waist by an armchair.

She let out a squeal and flailed about.

"Ow!" Her armchair had talked.

"James?"

James was rubbing his nose and pouting. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," James stopped rubbing his nose and pulled her closer to him, settling her into his lap.

"Why?" Lily snuggled into his chest, finding a comfortable spot, he smelled nice. Like James. She pretended in her head like it was a scent you could get in a bottle. She called it James. She figured it would be very popular.

"Because, I was waiting for you."

"Why?" She breathed deeply smelling his shirt. Definitely very popular.

"So I could snuggle with you. And because you look really cute when you concentrate. You get this little frown on your face."

"Really?" Lily sighed. She was really very tired and James shirt was so soft and his chest was warm and comforting and his arms around her were better than a blanket.

"Yeah, and when you finally got a question you get this nice little smile on your face. Like you're celebrating your own private victory."

"Mmm."

James looked down at Lily. She was falling asleep. He buried his face in her soft red  
hair and smiled.

They sat like that for a bit, Lily dozing and James just being content, until, "Lily?"

"Mmm."

"Are you asleep?" 

"Mmm." He loved the way he could feel her voice vibrating through his chest when she  
made that sleepy noise.

"Lily?"

"Mmm."

"Kiss me."

"No" She rearranged herself and snuggled deeper  
into his lap. 

James moved one of his hands and conjured a blanket, which he draped over her very carefully. "Why not?" 

"Because,"she sounded muffled because her face was in his chest.

"Because why?" 

She turned moved again so her face wasn"t buried in his chest and he could hear her more clearly, "Because, James darling, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Isn't that what I've been telling you for the past three years?"

"I don't think you do."

"I do," she said decisively and smooshed her face back into his chest as if to say 'case closed'

"I obviously know you better than you do, then." James wasn't ready to give up.

"No you don't, Nobody knows me." She was muffled again.

“I do.”

 

 

“No you don't.”

 

“Why won't you just kiss me?”

 

“Because I hate you, and you don't know me,” she had turned her head back resignedly when  
she realized he wasn’t finished.

 

“Come on, just give it a try, you might like it,” he wined. 

 

“I know I won't.” 

 

“How do you know? You've never tried it.”

 

“Yes I have.”

 

James raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Why do I not have any recollection of this kiss? I think I'd remember something like that.”

 

“Because,” she was turning a bit pink and she buried her face back into his chest as if realizing that this probably wasn’t as good a tactic as she had originally planned.

 

“Because why?”

 

“Because… I dreamt it.” It was quiet and stifled by his chest but he still heard it. 

 

“Really? You dreamed about me?” He was excited.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“And you kissed me, in your dreams?” 

 

“Maybe.” He wished he could see her face she was probably blushing and he loved watching her when she blushed.

 

“Was it any good?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because.”

 

“Because why?”

 

She was looking at him again and her cheeks were pleasantly pink. “Because, I hate you.”

 

“No, you don't.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“No, you don't.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“No you don't.” 

 

“James.” He loved the way she said his name. As if it were some exotic fruit or a very special and complicated charm that she knew she would get on the first try. 

 

“What?”

 

“Stop.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because.”

 

“You're not being very helpful this evening.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Because why?”

 

She buried her head back into his chest and dragged the blanket up to her chin. It smelled like James. “Because, you're making me feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I hate you, and you're really close.”

 

“And you don't like it?” He looked at her, snugly curled against him under the blanket like a big gorgeous cute little teddy bear. 

 

“No.” She looked up at him again, so that she could be more decisive. Okay, maybe not a teddy bear so much. Maybe… a very very pretty girl.

 

“You're lying.”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“Yes you are, just like when you were lying when you said you hated me, and you didn't wanna kiss me.”

 

“James?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She pulled the blanket right over her head so only a bit of her bright red hair was showing, shimmering in the glow of the dying fire. “I'm scared.” She said this in a very small voice and James smiled.

 

“Why?” His voice was soft and gentle. Probing, but not in an invasive kind of way. 

 

“Because.”

 

“Because why?”

 

“Because,” she paused and buried her head against his shoulder, “I don't hate you.”

 

“Aha!”

 

She poked her head out of her nest and scolded him, “James.”

 

“Sorry.”  
  


She pulled her head back into her fort. Her nose was cold and she rubbed it against his chest to make it warmer. 

 

“Lily?”

 

“Yeah?” She liked this way of keeping her nose warm. 

 

“Why won't you kiss me?”

 

“Because I'm scared.” She used her small little voice again.

 

“So?”

 

“So, I don't like being scared.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because when I’m scared, I'm not in control.” 

 

“If you're in control you're not going fast enough,” he quoted.

 

“Who said that?” She poked her head out curiously.

 

“Me, just now.”

 

“No, silly, like who said it first?” She hit him on the chest.

 

“Probably some dead guy.”

 

“Oh,” she looked at him for a moment then looked at the embers of the dying fire. “I think I'm going pretty fast.”

 

“I don't think you're going fast enough.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Because why?”

 

“Because you haven't kissed me yet.” He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eye, “Why haven't you kissed me yet?”

 

She looked back at him for a moment before turning away again, “Because, I'm scared.” 

 

“Did you know, the things you're scared of in life are often the most worthwhile?”

 

“Who said that?”

 

“Me, just now.”

 

“James.”

 

“Sorry, probably some other dead guy, or maybe some dead gal.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, are you gonna kiss me?”

 

“Maybe.” She tucked her head back under the blanket like a turtle hiding in its shell. 

 

“Oh, well that's a better response than before.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Why won't you kiss me?”

 

“Because, I'm supposed to hate you.”

 

“We've been over this already, and you already said you didn't hate me.”

 

“Well then, because, I'm a coward.”

 

“No you're not, you're in Gryffindor.”

 

“Oh, I've always wondered about that, I mean, red doesn't really go with my hair. At all.”

 

“I like your hair.”

 

She poked her head out, “Really? Why?”

 

“Because, it's like fire!” 

 

“Oh, that's nice.” She started to pull the blanket back over her head.

 

“Why won't you kiss me?” 

 

She stopped and poked him in the chest instead, “Darn it, I thought we were over that.”

 

“I'm not giving up till you kiss me.”

 

She looked at his chin, “Why?”

 

“Because, I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you.”

 

“Really?” She looked up at his face and looked rather surprised.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“James?” She was using her small voice again and was rubbing the stubble on his chin, not looking at his face. He wanted to kiss her so bad. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why do you like me?” 

 

“That’s a stupid question.”

 

“I know.” 

 

He looked down at her. She was so small and so precious and rather insecure, despite the fact that she was authoritative and in charge and organized and popular and beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly. “Because”

 

“Because why?”

 

“Because, you're smart, you're witty, you've got a temper like a... a... Lily, you're passionate about things you love, you're responsible, and you follow the rules, sometime you're rebellious, and skip classes to go to Hogsmede with your friends, even though it's totally uncharacteristic of you, you know how to dance...Shall I continue?”

 

“I'll let you have two more.” She grinned up at his face. She was so beautiful.

 

‘Okay, you're beautiful.”

 

“Oh.” She blushed and looked down.

 

“And you're not kissing me.”

 

She looked up again, surprised, “You like me because of that?”

 

“Yeah.” He brushed a lock of red off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, it's only ever something you'd do.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sit here like this, discussing me kissing you, and not actually do it.”

 

“Who said I wasn't going to do it?” She blushed and hid her head under the blanket again.

 

“You.” He grinned at the lump that was his girlfriend. Well, she wasn’t really his girlfriend. Not until she let him kiss her. 

 

“When?”

 

“Just now.”

 

“Oh, okay then.”

 

“So you're gonna kiss me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I'll take that as a yes.”

 

“Oh, but it might also mean a no,” she poked her face out from under the blanket so only her eyes and her nose showed.

 

“You're crushing my hope,” he pouted down at her and tweaked her nose.

 

“I know,” she replied happily and wiggled some more.

 

“That's not very nice.”

 

“Who said I was a nice person?” She gave him what she thought of as her menacing look, he laughed at her and tweaked her nose again.

 

“Lots of people.”

 

“Oh.” She pulled the blanket up so only her eyes were showing. 

 

“So, Are you gonna kiss me?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“How can you not know?”

 

“Because, I don't know.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” She looked at his face for a bit. He was so gorgeous and wonderful. She pulled out one of her hands and traced his jaw. 

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Time to get a watch.” She said it automatically and then groaned. 

 

“I would if I had the time.” He grinned at her happily.

 

“Haha, that was so funny.” She loved the way he grinned like that. So proud of himself for having that line. 

 

“I know, I'm so witty.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So really, what time is it?” 

 

“I dunno, do I look like I have a watch?” She looked at him so he could check and see if she  
looked like the kind of person who would have a watch. 

 

“Maybe, I can't see your wrist, I was too busy looking at your eyes.”

 

“Oh, you’re such a boob!” she hit his chest, “Well I don't.”

 

“Don't what?” He was actually looking at her eyes. 

 

“Have a watch.”

 

“Oh. Well then. You’re useless.” He grimaced at her. 

 

She smiled sweetly back at him, “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Because, we should probably get going soon.”

 

“Why? I'm comfortable?” She laid her head on his chest.

 

“Wasn't it you who said you were uncomfortable like two minutes ago?”

 

“Maybe, but that was only because you were making me uncomfortable, I'm actually quite  
comfortable.”

 

“Oh, so am I a comfy person to lie on?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's a wonderful attribute.”

 

“I know, you should put it on your resume.” She giggled.

 

He looked at her and laughed. He hated it when other girls giggled, but she was so adorable a little and it was totally cliché and stupid, but her giggle sounding like little silver bells. He never thought he’d think anything but silver bells sounded like silver bells. “So, How are we gonna find out what time it is?”

 

“I dunno, I don't wanna find out what time it is.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because,” she buried her head in his chest because she started blushing, “I could stay here forever.”

 

“Really?” He looked down at her and his heart swelled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wouldn't you get hungry?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“And wouldn't you eventually get gross and smelly and need a shower?”

 

“Maybe.” She giggled again.

 

“So you wouldn't wanna stay here forever.”

 

“No, not forever, just for now.”

 

“Oh, I see.” 

 

They sat for a bit. Lily started dozing off again, “Lily?”

 

“Mmm”

 

“Will you kiss me?”

 

“Soon.” 

 

“Really?” He sat up eagerly. She smacked his chest and rearranged herself. 

 

“Yes, James.”

 

“Oh YES! How soon is soon?”

 

“I dunno, soon.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is it now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Now?”

 

“No.”  
  


“Now?”

 

“James, stop it.” She loved the way he got so eager sometimes and he acted just like a puppy dog.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if you don't shut up, I might not kiss you.”

 

“You could shut me up by kissing me.”

 

“I could, but I'm not going to.”

 

“Oh. Why not?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Because why?”

 

“Because, I'm in charge here.”

 

“Oh. Yeah.” She was so short and so authoritative and so wonderful. He smiled at the top of her head. She fit perfectly right under his chin. 

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Don't you have a watch?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So why don't you look at it?”

 

“Because, it's on the arm that's wrapped around your waist, and I like my arm where it is. It fits.”

 

“Oh, that's nice.” She snuggled into said arm and pulled the blanket closer around her.

 

“I know.”

 

“You know, once you move your arm to look at your watch, I'll let you put it back there.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh gosh, and I had to go through all that effort to sneak it around there, and now you're just letting me put it back there?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Oh, well then.” 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

“I'll just check the time.” She sat up and let him move his arm. When he put it back she got herself comfortable again.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, I looked at it so fast, I forgot to actually check the time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, I wanted to put my arm back around your waist.”

 

“Oh.” She hit him in the chest again. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You can check it again you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“So do it. You big silly head.” She sat up again.

 

“Fine.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Time to get a watch,” he grinned at her.

 

“I would if I had the time,” she grinned back.

 

“Good one.”

 

“I know,” she pronounced from her spot underneath the blanket again. He had begun tracing patterns on her side with the hand that had his watch on it. She liked that rather much. 

 

“You're just so witty.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And clever.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And brilliant.”

 

“I know. What time is it?”

 

“One fifteen.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You mean we've been sitting here for half an hour?” she looked up at him in surprise. 

 

“Yeah,” she had started tracing lines on his chest to compliment the ones he was making on her side. He liked that rather much.

 

“Wow,” she started by drawing a stick |.

 

“I know. Time flies when you're having fun.”

 

“It does,” and then she drew a diagonal line /.

 

“You know what'd be more fun?”

 

“What?” and then another diagonal line underneath it\\\\.

 

“If you kissed me.”

 

“No,” then she drew another stick |. 

 

“What?”

 

“No,” then she drew a shape like a 2.

 

“Why? We were making such good progress,” he was half joking half serious.

 

“I'm scared again,” then she drew another shape like a 2.

“Why?”

 

“Because, I was loosing control,” then she drew another stick |.

 

“If you're in control, you're not going fast enough.”

 

“You said that already,” and a diagonal line\\\\.

 

“I know.”

 

“Oh,” and another one next to it /.

 

“Why are you scared of me Lily?” she was avoiding his gaze, tracing shapes on his chest. 

 

“I'm not scared of you,” then another stick next to that |.

 

“You're not?” 

 

“No,” then another stick |.

 

“Then what are you scared of?”

 

She stopped drawing on his chest to look up into his eyes. Then she looked down again and  
drew three straight lines attached to the first stick - - -. “Liking you too much. Maybe even loving you.”  
  


“What?” He tucked his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. 

 

“You heard me,” she looked brazenly right into his eyes.

 

“Oh,” he was caught off guard by what he saw there. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

But if she could be that brave then he could too. He took a deep breath, “I love you too Lily.” 

 

And then he kissed her.

 

And all of a sudden, Lily was going way too fast, but it didn’t matter, he was right, the best things in life were those you were most afraid of. And boy o boy, was this good.

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: So I hope you like. A chocolate frog to whomever can tell me what she was writing on his chest. (I think it's obvious but people have asked me before).

 

 


End file.
